My Green Vigilante Prince
by bookloverprincess
Summary: Karol Marie 'Rie' Masen is Oliver Queen's & Sarah Lance's best friend, after what happened, will she be able to forgive Oliver? and what secret is Oliver and Rie hiding? Is this just going to end in heartbreak? or are they going to live their well deserved 'Happily Ever After? Give me reviews please and thank you! :) Oliver QueenxOC
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

Rie's POV:

I can't believe that Oliver's back. He has been gone for 5 years, I had to live without him for 5 years, and now he's back, and his freaking 'princess' doesn't even know what to do. But as of now, I am driving to the hospital where Oliver is, i don't know whether to be mad at him, or to show him how much i missed him… I mean come on, Sarah was my best friend, my only girl best friend and now she's gone because she fell in love with Oliver Queen, she fell for his charm,can't blame her though. While Oliver, he's my best friend too, even if he is 3 years older than me, we've known each other since i was born, since our parents were best friends since babies too.

I reached the hospital and parked my Ford Ranger and rushed to the elevator. I reached the 23rd floor where Oliver's room is. I saw Maurice Oliver's mom, whom i call mom too, with our private doctor and rushed to her side. "How is he mom? Is he okay? " I said to Maurice while hugging her then looked into the window. "I think so Rie, I hope so." Mom said while hugging me back. "His body is covered with scar tissues and some of his bones were broken and healed wrong, but he is going to be okay." Dr. James said. "Has he told anything about what happened?" Maurice asked him. "He hadn't said much to anyone " He replied.

Maurice then decided to walk into Oliver's room, hugged him and spoke to him. While I just stood outside and stared at him, I haven't really decided what to do. He broke his embrace with Maurice when he heard me sniff, which I didn't realised I did and opened his arms to me. I looked into his eyes but all i could see was Sarah, and it broke me, I ran away from me and headed to my car and broke down.

I composed myself and started to drive to the airport. Thank God I have a business meeting in Paris, thank God that Mom and Walter chose me to do the meeting. I don't know what i'd do if Oliver and I are in the same house after i ran away from him.

And I don't know if I could forget the look he gave when I ran away from him.


	2. Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home?

Rie's POV:

After 12 hours of a sleepless and restless meeting I was finally going back to Starling City. I was sitting in the Queen's private jet and fell asleep. When I woke up, I was already in the front door of the mansion. I thanked Richard, one of the Queen's driver, whom I guess was called by one of the attendants to pick me up. I have to admit, the Queen's spoils me too much, but hey, who could object right? well me, or I did, but I got used to it. I understood that it is one of their ways to show that they love me and care for me. I gathered my things and walked in the door. I saw Rissa one of the Queen's housekeepers and asked her where they were. I walked straight to the dinning room and started my rant, "Oh my God, mom, Walter, at first I was lucky that you chose me to do the meeting in Paris, but damn the meeting took so long and the people there was so indecisive…." while kissing their cheeks, including Thea's, "oh hi Tommy, and Oliver. OLIVER?!" I said before I sat down beside Thea. and it finally reached my senses that I entered on an awkward moment, Mom holding Walter's hand Thea's hands up at surrender and Tommy staring at his plate awkwardly, while Oliver is pursing his lips and one of his eyebrows were raised. I racked my brain for a reason for this awkward moment and snap! I took my seat and started to get food, they all stared at me, I sighed and said "What? Did you guys honestly think that Oliver here won't notice that you're all sweet and mushy and stuff? I mean come on, he maybe dense at times but God forbid he is not stupid." Exactly as I finished Oliver stood up and said 'may i be excused?' and Maurice let him go.

I sighed and looked at mom and asked " is he mad at me? for running away?". Mom shaked her hair no and said "no sweety, it pained him, but he understood and he doesn't blame you. I know it is not easy for you, but you have to talk to him, maybe not later, but soon. Please. We both know how much Oliver loves you. You were his world, you ARE his world." I nodded and continued eating.

When everyone was done, we stood up and said our goodbyes to Tommy, he looked at me and directed with his head that I go with him and I did. "what is it Tommy?" I asked. "Are you gonna be okay Rie? I mean sure everyone had a hard time when Oliver went missing, but I think you have it the hardest, you lost your two best friends that day and a father figure to you." he said. "Tommy, everyone in this house have it the hardest…" i started " I know that Rie, but you have to admit, YOU'RE Oliver's princess, the most important thing to him ever,you were stuck with him since you breathed. Mr. Queen was a father figure to you he treated you like you're his own daughter, while Sarah was the sister you wished you had." Tommy stated. "I know that Tomtom, but honestly, I don't know what I feel and what to do. I guess, I'm going to have to wing it. Thanks for your concern Tommy, but I'll be okay." I replied. " Rie, if you need anything…" he started " I know, I know… I can call you, any time of any day. Rain or shine, you'll be there." I finished. He gave me that charming smile and hopped in his car and drove away…


	3. Chapter 3: Safety Net

Rie's POV:

I decided to walk to the garden before I go to bed, I needed time to think. I walked into the garden, until I reached the fountain where Oliver and I used to have a lot of fun.

_Flashback:_

The Queen's and the Masen's are having their rarely occurred family day, when there are too many patients in the hospital in the Masen's part, and with the economic problems on the Queen's part, they rarely have time to get together, but if they could, they would.

Little 6 years old Rie and 9 years old Oliver was playing hide-and-go-seek, and Rie decided to hide in the garden near the newly made fountain since Rie find it beautiful and pretty. To be honest, the design was inspired by her, with Oliver's pestering his parents and gushing over Rie after her ballet recital. Rie heard Oliver shout ' ready or not here I come' and she ran to the bush near the fountain. A few minutes later, she heard the crunching of leaves and she knew Oliver was near. She moved farther in the bush but she saw a bug on her arm and she started to scream. "OLIVER! OLIVER! OLIVER! help me! there's a bug on my arm! please remove it! please1" Oliver was trying to reach Rie but she keep on flinging her hand everywhere until she reached the end of the fountain and tripped, pulling Oliver with her 'SPLASH'. Oliver pulled Rie out of the water and started to keep her warm, while the adults were laughing and handed them each a towel. "Sweety, are you okay?" Lhyn asked her daughter. "yes mommy, i'm okay." Rie answered while she looked at Oliver and asked him the same question, "yes Rie, I'm okay, as long as you are." Oliver answered and kissed her cheek.

Maurice went beside Oliver and told him " Well Ollie, since we are already here, why don't you tell us where we got the inspiration of our new fountain?" "well…It is inspired by Rie.." said Oliver in his shy baby voice, and halfway hiding behind his mother's skirt. He took a deep breath and walked in front of Rie and held both of her hands and said " Rie, that night, when i saw you on your ballet recital, moving so gracefully, looking so happy and content I was at awe, you were so pretty, I can't forget how you looked and how you moved. So when I heard that mom and dad wanted a fountain in the garden, I asked them if they could make you an inspiration, you're last pose,you raising your foot, in balance, smiling and wearing that beautiful dress,but wearing a crown because you're my princess, no matter what happen. I'll always want you happy and content, because you make me feel that way too when i see you happy. I love you Rie-Rie, forever and ever." and hugged Rie. Rie was so touched and happy and hugged Oliver back, saying " I love you too Ollie, thank you" and kissed his cheeks.

I clutched my locket and opened it, someone caught a picture of me kissing Oliver's cheeks that day and looked at the picture while saying, "oh Oliver, I don't know what to do or what to say." while a tear run down my cheeks. I wiped my tears, closed the locket and stared at the cover, on it was engraved the exact design of the fountain, where Oliver and I first said we love each other, I ran her fingers through it and hid it under my shirt, took a deep breath.

_Flashback:_

6 years old Rie was spending the week end with the Queen's since her parents were going to attend a Medical Convention in Canada, she had her homework done since friday night and she was growing bored. She went to Oliver's room and saw that he was still sleeping and thought 'how could Ollie sleep 'til 2 in the afternoon?urgh,boys' and shaked her head. She went up in his bed and started to jump, saying " Ollie! Ollie! Ollie! wake up! it's already 2 in the afternoon and I'm growing bored,you're boring me." Oliver, from him planking position, started to stir. He held on Rie's foot to stop her from jumping, but she lost her balance and fell straight to the bed. She crawled her way to Oliver's face and started to kiss his face, and said 'Ollie, please wake up, I'm really bored and I wanna hang out with you.', "urgh RIIIIIIE can you stop and let me get my bearings?"Oliver said.

Rie let him be and started downstairs and headed to the kitchen, there she started to gather Oliver's brunch. A young version of Risa saw her and asked, "miss Rie what are you doing?", Rie replied "I'm going to make Oliver a brunch in bed." "oh okay miss Rie, here let me help you." Risa went to get the tray and placed the bowl of sliced fruits, the plate that was prepared to be Oliver's if he was to eat breakfast earlier, baked french fries and a glass of water and juice. Risa carried it and went up the stairs with Rie. They reached Oliver's room and saw that he was sitting on his bed and he saw what Rie brought him and said " I was in the impression that you wanted to spend time with me in our garden princess. How about we just have a picnic there?", "Really Ollie? You want to have a picnic? Can Thea join us? She has been fussing around too, maybe she need to get out of this house too and get some fresh air." Rie replied. "what ever you want Princess." Oliver said while walking to Rie and kissed her cheeks. "Now I'm going to change and I'll see down there okay princess?" Rie nodded and went out the door with Risa and said "I'm sorry for bothering you Risa…but do you think you could prepare our picnic while I get Thea?" Risa nodded and Rie headed to Thea's room. She saw that 2 years old Thea was up from her bed and that her babysitter was asleep. Rie went to Thea and carried her from her bed, placed her on the floor and helped her walked.

They headed to the garden and saw that the food and a blanket was already placed there, Thea shrugged Rie off of her and ran straight to the blanket and started to eat. Rie went after Thea but didn't start to eat she wanted to wait for Oliver, until someone covered her eyes, she screamed, while baby Thea giggled and said "li-li". Oliver removed his hands from Rie's eyes and said " oh Thea, you're no fun." and pouted his lips into a frown. Oliver started to eat and started to feed Rie too, since pulled Thea into her lap to prevent her from eating to much and messing up her clothes.

Rie loved this moments with Oliver, where they can be just Rie and Oliver, not Marie Masen grand-daughter of a noble congressman,and Oliver Queen son of multi-billionaire Robert Queen.

I started to feel raindrops and started to head upstairs to my room.

I was putting on my pajamas when I heard Maurice yell painfully, I quickly placed my top and ran where the noise came from. I opened Oliver's door and saw on the floor, Walter checking if Maurice was okay, and Oliver at the corner of the room crouched near the window as if he was afraid. On instinct,I went to Oliver and hugged him, kissed his forehead and told him that he's safe, he's okay and that I'll be always there beside him. I continued rubbing his arms and felt him relax. Oliver started to hug me back and keep on repeating "I'm sorry" to me and I just hugged him tighter. Maurice went to the two of us and hugged us but myself and Maurice felt Oliver stiffen, so she let go, and Oliver started to relax and said " I'm sorry Mom, it's just that..", "Rie has always been and always be you're safety net right?" Maurice finished for him. Oliver nodded the Maurice continued, " I understand Oliver and it's okay,what's important is you're here,okay and that we'll be all here to help you okay? We love you Oliver, I hope you know that.", " I do mom, and thank you. But I think we all need to rest, Good night." Oliver finished. After that Maurice and Walter headed to their room and I was about to follow them, Oliver held my elbows and stopped me, I turned to look at him and saw his eyes begging while he said " Pri- Rie, please stay, even just for tonight…" I nodded and said " but I'm not staying on the floor, come on." both of us headed for the bed and went under the blanket, both of us fell fast asleep, feeling content and safe as ever in 5 long years.


	4. Chapter 4:All I Need

Rie's POV:

Me and Oliver haven't been in the same room ever since that night. I woke up bright and early, and left Oliver to wake up alone. I have been avoiding him since.

It was my day off and I new today, would be the day that Tommy will tour Oliver in the 'new and improved' Starling City. So I hurriedly changed and walk out the door so that Tommy won't stop her… " Hey Rie! Isn't today your day off? Where are you going?" Tommy asked. " uhh- Shopping?" I said. Tommy gave me this incredulous facial expression and said " ALONE?yeah as if that's ever gonna happen. Look Rie, Oliver told me you were avoiding him for days. Rie help me understand, you cried for how many freaking years he has been gone, stopped singing and dancing, gave up your dream of becoming a doctor and be the 'ideal girlfriend' of Oliver, who works in their company and is close to his family, regret the things you've never said or do for him and now that he's back, it is as if he never existed…" I saw Oliver coming out of the door and walking directly to them and said to Tommy " just tell me what you damn want and stop ranting he is on his way here.", "come with us Rie…" Tommy started, I cut him off, "how did I fucking know that you were gonna ask me that? HAH" Oliver is near us but didn't spare a glance at me, Tommy continued " Karol Marie Masen, if i have to drag your ass in my car for you to join us I would, come on, we're the three musketeer's remember? or the golden trio?eh? didn't you miss that? " I do miss that, I wanted to tell Tommy, instead I sighed and nodded and said " we're not gonna fit in your car, and I'm not gonna sit on Oliver's lap like old times so we'll use my pick-up okay?" Tommy agreed and took my keys. I sticked my tongue out and said " control freak!" and we laughed, though Oliver just smirked.

We have been driving around for hours, and eating everything we wanted to eat. We were in the Glades when Tommy asked Oliver "Oliver, why did you want to head here?" Oliver replied " Laurel." I felt a pang in my chest that he was still so hung up on Laurel,and anger after what he did to her and Sarah but ignored it, while Tommy said "everyone is happy to see you alive Oliver, and you wanted to see the one person who wishes you're dead." Oliver sighed and said, "well the most important person in my life is not happy to see me alive,ignoring me too,treats me like I don't exist, i might as well check up on the person who I did expect to hate me." Tommy looked at me in the rearview mirror and raised his eyebrows, while Oliver got out of the car and I shaked my head no and followed suit.

I headed on the side of a building near the firm and Tommy went beside me and said " Rie, don't you see you're hurting Oliver…" I cut him off saying " I KNOW THAT TOMMY! and i hate that I'm hurting him, but what do you expect me to do huh? to just forgive him for playing with Sarah's feelings? ! When I look at him all I could see is Sarah, because he was the last person she loved, saw and was with and it hurts. It haunts me, I was Oliver's best friend, I should have stopped him, I should have protected Sarah from him, but I didn't Tommy! And now she's gone, it's my fault, I keep on thinking that maybe if he's gone, if he didn't exist maybe she would be here,and i feel bad, but I also think that if he's not here, I won't be who I am today, I won't be complete. I can't choose, please don't make me choose. I just can't forget Sarah, but I don't wanna hurt Oliver anymore." Tommy went to hugged me and I hugged him back tight "It's not your fault Rie." Tommy said "I don't know... I need time Tomtom, i need more time." i said. "take the all the time that you need Rie, but make sure you won't be too late." By the time we were done talking, Laurel was walking towards us. She looked at me and hugged me and said " we need to talk soon Rie" I nodded my head and let go of her, she said something to Tommy, then we all headed back to the car.

On the way there, I was wondering why Laurel don't blame me for her sister's death. I could have prevented it. But then I heard a car screech, and saw Tommy falling to the ground, while 4 guys with red ugly masks held a gun and directed it at me and Oliver screaming 'Princess! Watch out!" and running towards me. But I felt something bit my nek and started feeling woozy, then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5: Here We Go Again

"Miss Masen… … Wakey wakey.." I heard someone say. It was dark and I can't see straight, but I saw Oliver directly infront of me, bound to a chair, just like me. I looked around for Tommy and saw him lying on the ground, unconscious. I realized we were in an abandoned warehouse, but then a guy with a masked spoke "Well , you have a very beautiful girlfriend here, chocolate brown hair, even if she wears glass you can see her mesmerizing eyes, her smile could make you smile and she dresses well too.." Oliver growled and tried to get out of his zip cuff, the guy continued "ah-ah-ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr. Queen and I would answer the questions" While pointing a gun on my head. Oliver took a deep breath and looked me in the eye, silently saying that he's sorry, I shaked my head in a way to tell him that its okay. If only he knew that I've been in this position before, hence, the reason why I always have a knife with me. While the guy asked Oliver questions I tried to reach for my knife in my jeans secret pocket, in the lower back inside the jeans, but what I didn't see was that there was another guy behind me and said "don't even think about it." But then everyone was distracted when Oliver was able to get out of his cuff and I took that time to reach my knife, I cut myself free, grabbed my chair and hit a the guy on the head and helped Oliver fight them off, doing and round house kick and throwing two straight and job punches. One guy started shooting us, Oliver grabbed me and placed me behind him while he grabbed another guy and used him as a shield. Three guys were down and the guy who shot us ran and Oliver started to run after him but stopped and looked at me and Tommy, I said "Go. We'll be okay, I'll take care of Tommy." Then he went after the guy.

I freed Tommy from his cuffs and tried to wake him up. He won't budge until I slapped him and damn my hand hurts. Then Oliver came back and asked " you two okay?" Tommy nodded but I ran towards him and hugged him. I started sobbing, I can't stop crying, I felt Oliver hug me tight and I felt Tommy join us,and said "I hate to ruin this picture perfect moment, but my body hurts, especially my right cheek sooooo, can we go now?" which made me laugh.

We tried to find our way out and home. We caught a cab and went straight home, on the way there I won't let go of Oliver. I lost him once, I won't lose him again. Tommy was right, I have to make up my mind and fast, or else it will be too late.


	6. Chapter 6: Choices and Decisions

We arrived in the Queen's residence and was ambushed by Mom and Thea. " Oh heavens! Where have you three been? We've been calling and searching for hours! No one even bothered to answer your phones or even leave a message…" Oliver cut mom off and said "Mom, we're okay, some guys just kidnapped the three of us…" and was cut off by Thea, "WHAT?! YOU WERE KIDNAPPED?!" and rushed to my side and hugged me"and then you say all of you are fine?!" she punched Oliver's arms and finished with "I already lost a dad Ollie, and you just came back. You can't say that you're okay because and act as if it was nothing! I could have lost you again or Rie…The only person who has been there with me the whole time. A person can only take to much Ollie…" and then she started crying while leaning to Oliver's chest. I can see how pained Oliver was while Thea was ranting, I also understood where Thea is coming from, I went to the two of them and hugged them both and said "no one can be sure of what will happen tomorrow, or the next day after that, all we could do is cherish each moment, accept what happens, be strong and continue living our lives." And I proceeded to kiss their cheeks and let go, "you three talk while I take care ßplease get me the first aid kit?" I shouted.

"So you've finally made-up your mind huh?" Tommy said, I shrugged and replied "Yeah, with what happened earlier, I realized that you were right, that I could lose Oliver again in a snap, and with what Thea said, it made me realize that I was just afraid to get close to Oliver and lose him again. I love him too much Tomtom, I'd go crazy if I lose him again." Risa arrived with the first aid kit and started with the scratches Tommy has in his cheeks, I asked Risa to bring Tommy a glass of water and started checking him for other injuries. When Risa arrived, she was followed by Oliver. "Well, Detective Lance is here to ask questions, are you two done?" he asked, "yes, it seems like Tommy doesn't have any damage except for some scratches and his cheeks. Do you want me to check you up too Oliver?" I said "No, but I do need to talk to you, alone." He said. Tommy stood up and said "well, I'll to to the detective alone first, don't take too long you two."

I ran up to Oliver and said, "I'm sorry Oliver…", but he cut me off, "we'll talk about this later princess, but I need you to agree with the story I'll say to detective Lance, I'll explain everything to you tonight, I promise." And kissed my forehead, after I nodded. We headed to the family room, and heard Tommy saying "to be honest detective, I was unconscious the whole time. Rie even had to slap me awake. All I could remember was that we were headed to Rie's pick-up truck when something punctured my neck and everything went black." Oliver added " It's true detective, but I also remember that there was a hooded guy, a green hood to be exact who help me get out off my cuffs and fight off the kidnappers while I went to help Rie.", "Mr. Queen do you think you could remember and describe this hooded guy to a profiler?" asked, "Ofcourse." Oliver said. turned to me and asked "Are you okay Rie? What do you remember?" I could feel his sincere worry to me,I was one of his daughter's best friend anyway, I answered him "Well I remember Oliver waking me up and him running to try to catch up with a guy who tried to shoot us and the hooded guy whom he said helped us. And as Tommy said, I tried to wake him up by slapping him, we got our bearings and went straight home." I said. He nodded and said "be careful Rie, especially with Oliver back, you don't want history to repeat itself don't you?" and I just nodded.

The police left and Tommy went home. Oliver and I went to our respected room, bathed and headed to bed, but I can't sleep, I then remembered that Oliver owed me an explanation. I got up and headed to Oliver's room.

A/N: Do you think Oliver should tell her the truth? Will he tell her the truth?


	7. Chapter 7: Here We Go

I knocked on Oliver's door and heard him say 'come in', he was putting a shirt on, then turned around, "oh,princess its you" he said, "yeah. Well you told me that if I agreed with your make up story, you'll tell me why and with the truth" I said. He sighed and lead me to the bed, I can see that he's worried and hesitant, with what, I am about to figure out but first, "Oliver, we've known each other since the first breath I took, I know better than anyone, which means I could tell if you're lying, and which also mean, whatever it is, you can tell me, you can trust me Oliver." I said, "there's no question about my trust in you Rie, it's just that… What I'm going to tell you, it may put you in danger, in much more danger you have experienced today" He said. I reached out to Oliver,took his hand and rubbed circles on it, I looked into his eyes and said "Oliver whatever it is, I won't leave you we're in this together." He shook his head and said "remember the last time you said that you'll be there?", "Oliver…" I started, "I don't know what to say. At first I really didn't know what to do, I mean come on, you died Oliver. I had to live without you for 5 years, do you know how hard that is? I wanted to be mad at you, I was mad at you because of Sarah, you played her and look where she is now, but at the same time I missed you. " he started to open his mouth but I shook my head and said "let me finish" he nodded. "But then everyone around me reminded me how much you love me, how important I am to you, that maybe, just maybe I'm the one who'll be able to make you forget all the terrible things that had happen to you, that you'd be the old you. After how I avoided you? I just can't face you, I was too ashamed of what I did. But then, today happened. Someone held us at gun point, and I realized that I can lose you all over again, anytime, anywhere and I hadn't even patched things up with you, hadn't even told you that I still love you that I always will. You're here, there has to be a reason why, I won't forget Sarah, I will always love her too, but I believe what is important is the present, and that is with you, there is no point in holding on to the past but maybe learning from them. What the lesson behind Sarah's death is still unknown, but maybe someday I'll figure it out." I looked into his eyes the whole time for him to know I meant every single word. "I'm sorry Rie. You don't know how many times I wished for me to take her place…" Oliver started almost in tears, I hugged him and said "I know Oliver and it's okay. You have no control of what happened and I can't blame her for falling inlove with you. I can't be a hypocrite Oliver. Now start telling me everything that I need to know, I have a lot of catching up to do with my best friend you know."

He nodded and started "when the Gambit sunk, there was only 3 survivors, dad, me and dad's co-captain. After a few days, they realized that there is no food or water sufficient for us anymore. Dad killed his co-captain, and then started to say things to me. He said "Oliver, son, I am not who you think I am. I did not build our city, but destroyed it. I need you to survive and right my wrongs." He handed me this book." He showed it to me and I stared at it. I reached for it, opened it and looked inside it. "what is the these things written in it?" I asked Oliver, he replied "It's a list of name who have done wrong in this city. They're the people I have to take down.", "by take down you mean?" I asked " I'm not going to kill them Rie, not if I don't have to. It really depends on the situation." He said, I nodded and said " and how do exactly plan to do this?", "by making the hood guy real." He replied , "OLIVER FUCKING QUEEN are you insane?!" I said, "maybe, just a little." He said laughing "are you trying to get yourself killed? How would you defend yourself?", "well let's get to the part of the story. In that island, I met people who taught me different ways to survive and defend myself. Yao Fei, he taught me how to defend myself by using the different soft points of the human body to paralyze my enemy and hand to hand combat. Slade Wilson, he taught me almost everything, how to fight with a sword, arnis, guns and knives. He also taught me how to plan everything, how to attack, a back up plan and many others. And then there's Shado, the daughter of Yao Fei, who taugh me how to use the bow and arrow, which would be my main weapon." He finished. "Oliver, are you sure about this? This is suicide Oliver! And this is a long list! This could go on forever. I can't lose you again Ollie! I just can't!" I started crying, I felt him come near but then again I ran away from him, I stopped at his door and said, "I thought everything will be okay again. I thought we could go back to being 'Oliver and Rie' I guess I was wrong.

I got back in my room and went straight to bed, crying. I can see why Oliver wanted to do the whole vigilante thing. Starling City is losing its shine. He wanted to right his father's wrong, he wanted to give other people a better future. Is it wrong for me to be selfish, to not want my best friend to do this? And then I fell asleep to this thought.


	8. Chapter 8: PARTY?

I have been busy being Walter's and Maurice's right hand in the company, I have not seen Oliver for 2 days and from what I heard, Adam Hunt was attacked by the hood guy last night.

Tonight is Oliver's welcome home party, which Tommy threw for him and Tommy has been pestering me for days to attend this and I said that I'll see what I can do since it was so busy in the office, which leads to him thinking Oliver and I got into a fight again.

It was 8 pm and I know that Oliver's party will start anytime soon and here I am sitting on a meeting absolutely bored that I unconsciously twirled on my seat, "sweetie, why didn't you remind me that Oliver's homecoming party tonight. Go! Go! Shoo!" Mom said, "really?" I asked, "really, now go" she replied.

I hurriedly went to my office to change into a party dress and bolted my way to the car. I arrived at the club and saw Oliver and Laurel heading upstairs and I followed them, hiding behind the wall. I can barely hear there conversation, but I heard what Oliver said "It would be better if you stay away from me Laurel, because I promise you, I will just keep on hurting you." And with that she walked away. I got out of my hiding spot while Oliver is leaning on the ledge, I hugged him on his back and said "I hope you won't promise me that you'll just keep on hurting me Oliver. I know I hadn't been the supportive best friend I should be. I was selfish, immature and irrational, but I love you Oliver and I just can't lose you or even see you hurt, but if this is what you want, then fine, I would support you, but please, let me do this with you. Me by yourside, we're in this together Oliver, no one gets left behind this time." Oliver turned around and held my face, kissed my forehead and my cheeks then said "Princess, do you know what you're saying? What you're getting into? You could die..." I cut him off "and you could die too Oliver, but this time I'm going to be with you, I know what I'm saying and I know what I'm getting into. Remember? When we were young, it was always you and me against the world, but quite literal now." Oliver smiled and said, "So… Together forever?" I replied with " and ever and ever and ever, til death do us part. Now tell me what your plan is exactly."

Oliver told me what he was going to do and waited for him to come back, his bodyguard Diggle, who was assigned to him since we were kidnapped, would wake up soon. After 30 minuets, he came back. "so what happened?" I asked, " I got what I needed, but the police are on their way here." We ran into where the party is and saw that Det, Lance was talking to Tommy, Oliver walked in front of Tommy while I held Oliver's right hand. "this is a private party you know." Oliver said, Det. Lance replied "I know, but we saw the hood guy go here and decided to take a look…" Oliver let go of my hand and turned to his guests and said " I'll give 2 million dollars to who will see the hood guy!", his guests screamed back at him as he turned to look at Det. Lance "well I guess that's all right? If you caught him, call me to let me say my thanks for rescuing us." Oliver said, get uo to Oliver's face and said "did you even try to save her? Did you even try to save my daughter?" I pulled Oliver away from him while someone pulled away from Oliver. Oliver started to walk to the platform, got a shot glass and said " why is it to quiet in here? LET'S PARTY!" everyone got so hyped up, Oliver drank his shot, and went down the platform and headed straight to me and hugged me "Rie, can we get out of here? Please?" he asked me, all I could do was nod my head and lead him to my pick-up truck.


	9. Chapter 9: The Two of Us Tonight

Diggle caught up with us in at my car and said, "Mr. Queen, Ms. Masen where do you think you two are going?", I was about to answer his question when Oliver butted in,"You can follow us with my car if you want, but I'm riding with Rie,we're going to our place." Oliver went inside my car and Diggle just nodded his approval to me as I made my way in.

I stopped on a red light when Oliver took my right hand and said, "I missed you Rie so much.", I tightened my grip on his arm and said "I missed you too Oliver. I wish I just said yes going with you on the Gambit, so I never had to leave yourside, so you didn't have to be alone." The light turned green when at the same time Oliver shifted the gear. I continued driving to our place, a place where in no one has found yet except when we were in High school, it was a forest like place but if you go through it, there is a cliff at the end. We went out the car and went through the trees and stopped at the cliff. Oliver took his jacket off and gave it to me I kissed his cheeks for thanks then he started talking "You know, you have always been with me when I was there." He was walking at the end of the cliff and he looked up the sky. "I always have this pictures of us in my wallet." He said, showing our picture when I was 16, we were together then, I was smiling at the camera while he was kissing my cheeks, "you were the one who was giving me the will to go on, to not give up. I was thinking that you want me home, and you needed me by your side. I wanted to go back to the time where in we would argue when I spoil you rotten, to be able to celebrate our birthdays together, to have our yearly trip, to be with you every holiday, to be there when you have a problem, just simply being with you Rie,every single day. They're right Rie, you were my world, YOU will always be my world and my life, at first I didn't know how I'll survive without you in that island, but I knew I needed too,to be with you again. To tell you how much I love you, that I still love you, that I will always love you.", I looked in Oliver's eyes, smiled and said "I know Oliver, and you know that I love you , but we both know that with what you want to do, it will be hard for us, and I'm still willing to stay by your side not as your girlfriend, but your best friend, that is what you need right now and I'm willing to wait for you, until this is all over and we can start anew.", Oliver smiled a sad smile and said "even after 5 years of being away from you, you still know me and read me better than anyone else." He hugged me, let go and held both of my hands then looked in my eyes "I just want you to know if this is all too much for you, you can back out anytime, just say something and I'll let you go. I've already hurt you to much Rie, you've already sacrifice too much for me, I want you to have a choice when to end it, to be away from me." I placed a finger on Oliver's mouth and said "Oliver, if there's one thing you have to know about me is that I don't give up on the people I love, I won't leave them standing in the dark alone." Oliver nodded his head and smiled his smile for me, the one wherein it reaches his eyes. We stared at each other's eyes and slowly the space between us became non-existent.

-

A/N: Will Rie last long this time? or will she be able to let Oliver go and do his thing alone?


End file.
